Merry Christmas Darling
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Ross is in China on a dig. Rachel is at home missing him terribly. In their first year as a married couple, can the lobsters survive this separation? An entry for the Friends Board Everlasting Love contest
1. Chapter 1

Seasons Greetings Friends Fans..It is time for my annual story. This years is also an entry to the Friends Board contest for Everlasting Love.. I dedicate it to Ross and Rachel fans everywhere…and to you Steve..Oliver , my loyal critic and Jen my sis…

These characters are the property of BKC Productions… except two and Jen , guess who that is…the one is mine…

The revelers stood along Columbus Circle as the grand parade passed by. Macy's had been having a Thanksgiving parade ever since anyone could remember. Bands would have sandwich sales and slave days to save their money for a chance to march in the traditional event. They would travel in buses, in vans or on planes , they would come from the North and South, small towns and big cities for that chance to perform for an international viewing audience . Huge balloons would fill the skies of Manhattan in the shape of cartoon characters as traditional as Mickey Mouse and as modern as Bart Simpson. Colorful floats would skirt down the people lined streets as kids and celebrities would smile and wave to the crowds attending the event. Of course, the star of the whole show was Santa as the crowning glory of the parade. It was now officially the Christmas season in New York.

"This is so exciting!" screamed Monica as she jumped up and down to stay warm on the brisk day. The wind was blowing, yet the sun was still shining. The parade had always been exciting to her growing up, but this year it was more special. Joey had landed a role on an NBC sitcom and he was in the parade. Alex and him would be spending Thanksgiving with the gang. Joey was riding on a float and he wanted the family that supported him to be there in the special VIP section. Even as a youngster, Monica would sit by the television with Ross and her parents and watch the parade annually. A smile crossed her lips as her little boy tugged on her mitten clad hand. She looked down at his crooked smile and tasseled sandy hair. Despite being adopted, Jackie, as he was called, had inherited his father's hair and his uncle's love for dinosaurs. Chandler cursed that. Monica did love her little boy, but made a vow that unlike her mother, she would not favor one child over the other.

"Look Daddy!" cried Erica as she pointed with her tiny mittened hand. "It's a horsie!" Chandler looked with excitement as his little girl who was perched on his shoulders viewed the parade. Monica felt so content , she had everything she ever wanted , a loving husband and two wonderful children.

Rachel tried to hide the watery eyes behind the Prada sunglasses. She scanned over to see her friends, each of them had someone to hold on to , but her. Emma was perched on Mike's shoulders, and next to him was Phoebe, holding their little girl. Sophie Lily., who had just been born that spring.

The words echoed in Rachel's head. "It won't be forever, just eight months. I 'll email you every day and try to call you and Emma when I can. This is a fantastic opportunity for me. I have always wanted to work with some of the world's foremost paleontologists and finding this new species is so exciting." Rachel grinned. It had always been so cute to see him get excited about dinosaurs in his own little way. It is what made him what he was , her man. Emma had stood next to Rachel as they watched him walk through the security gates to the waiting plane. She knew if she followed him, she would burst into tears. Careers would come second in their marriage, but both vowed that neither one of them would stand in the way of their jobs. They would not make that same mistake again. She swore as he walked away, a small tear was dripping down his face as well. Ross and Rachel had finally gotten married that summer. This was to be their first holiday season as a real family, officially. The China expedition fixed that. Rachel then stared down at the platinum solitaire that rested on her hand. It had truly been worth the wait.

"Look there he is , Hi Big Daddy!" screamed Phoebe as she awoke her baby. Sophie started to cry and wave her tiny arms. Strangers around her looked at her. Rachel broke from her reverie. Joey saw his friends and waved fasted and had a wide grin on his face. He was wearing a red sweater and a black scarf around his neck. Alex, bundled in her down jacket was usually not used to the cold. She was after all from California, but did attend Northwestern for college. She thoughtfully turned to Joey and blew him a kiss then screamed. "Love you honey." Joey gave her a sweet look and returned the kiss. "It's Uncle Joey!" screamed Emma as she waved furiously. Rachel waved as well, at least she was given a temporary retrieve from her thoughts. Still she wondered , what was her husband doing so far away in China this Thanksgving?

Pouring over his notes, Ross took a bite of the sandwich. A pair of glasses rested on his nose. The gravy dripped from the middle slice of what he called "the moist maker." The other scientists wondered why he was so adamant about that sandwich. If anyone tried to touch it , he would slap them away and exclaim. "my sandwich."

Following the parade, Monica had prepared the usual feast. It was the annual gathering , with old friends and new friends alike. One chair was empty however, this particular year. As they waited, the group reminisced about Thanksgivings past. Alex had never heard these stories before and giggled when she pictured the turkey carcass on her husband's head. Then Chandler reminded Joey about the football game and the competition for the Dutch girl. Everyone now reminded Rachel about the "Trifle." She could at least laugh at that.

"I didn't' mind at all." Smiled Joey. Everyone turned to him and gave him a look. Jack broke the tension when he brought up Ross ' appearance on television. "I thought he looked good on that PBS special. Imagine my son helping to discover a totally new kind of dinosaur." Judy crowed in her usual way. "I always knew he would be a success." Chandler hated when she pitted each child against each other. He knew how much this hurt Monica. Monica was sensitive and nurturing , while Ross wore his heart on his sleeve and was not that bright when it came to common sense things. Monica had proven to be a success at one thing though, she had succeeded in staying married to one person.

"Oh boy!" screamed Joey as Monica paraded the turkey in from the kitchen. The big bird in all its glory took center stage. Chandler eyed it as it sat in front of him as the head of the house. He cautiously moved toward it and acted as if it were about to strike, snagged a piece of meat and then stared at it in his fingers. He just kept staring at it until Phoebe broke the silence and yelled. "Oh for crying out loud, if I can get over my mother killing herself at Christmas , you can get over your dad coming out at Thanksgving."

"You can do it . Daddy." Erica cheered. With his little girls support , he popped it into his mouth. The table cheered and he proceeded to cut meat for everyone but Phoebe.

As Monica cleaned up, Rachel sat on the couch looking forlorn. Emma walked over to her and sat down. With her innocent eyes, she looked up at her and said. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Rachel smiled and gave her a hug. "Nothing sweetie, it 's just that Daddy should be here. I know his work is very important, but I do still miss him." Emma gave her puppy dog look . "I miss him too Mommy, why don't we go home and call him." Rachel nodded and then she went to make her apologies to Monica and everyone.

When they arrived at the door, Rachel could hear the familiar voice on the answering machine. She ran to the phone and grabbed it . "Hello, hello? Ross honey?" she dropped the receiver and then pushed the replay button on the answering machine.

"Rach, Em, are you home? Honey , you there? I guess you aren't . You are probably at Mon and Chandler's eating turkey, tolerating Chandler telling the Thanksgiving story, watching Joey stuff himself. Boy I wish I was there to celebrate our first Thanksgiving as a married couple, oh well, there's always next year. Tell the gang I miss them all and tell Joey thanks for the tapes of his show. I have got to go now. Emma, Daddy loves you and can't wait to see his little girl." Then the voice seemed to get a little more misty. "Rachel , Sweetheart, not a day or a moment goes by that I don't think of you. You are always in my heart and in my mind. I miss you more than you will ever know. I love you so much." Rachel was now in tears. She fast forwarded the machine through the whole message just to hear Ross say I love you over and over again.

"Was she home?" Jessica asked excitedly. Ross sighed sadly and then said ."Nope, probably at my sister's for dinner." He hung up the phone and slowly moved from the desk. Jessica saw the pain in his eyes. "Come here." She commanded him as he walked into her waiting arms. "It's gonna be alright , Bones." Ross smiled down at the red haired woman wearing a tee shirt and jeans. "Yeah it will." Jessica had wondered about this woman who had such a hold on him. When they first arrived in China, she had entertained thoughts of an on site romance with him. That idea was destroyed when she heard him go on and on about his bride and his little girl and son. Jessica wondered why even as a lesbian, why Carol would divorce such a loving man.

"I love you so much." The voice echoed as Rachel listened to it over and over again. She laid her head down on the pillow on the couch and fell asleep with the voice giving her comfort. Ross may have been far away, but his voice suddenly made him seem so close.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of Christmas Past

Rachel poured over the financial and marketing reports. At least, she could escape her loneliness with work. Monica had been more than glad to watch Emma. She was becoming such a good little helper and learning to bake and cook. Rachel made a mental note to get Emma a cooking set this year for Christmas. Looking out the window, she got up from her desk. A sweet smile crossed her face as she saw the lighted Christmas tree. Even as a child , she loved the holiday decorations when her parents brought her into town from Long Island. The bright lights, the decorations, and the people below, they helped her forget for at least a little while. Then she spied a young couple in love . Before she knew it, a memory from the past came to her mind.

It was the first Christmas at Monica's and the girls were having a holiday party. All the guests were having too good of a time. A sprig of mistletoe hung from the ceiling and everyone had been taking their turns. Chandler had just kissed Rachel, but she had kissed him at a college party when she was in high school. There was no surprise. Joey and Phoebe kissed her as well. It wasn't the first time she had been kissed by a girl either, so that was no surprise. Soon everyone had kissed her , but one person.

He shyly stood in the corner, watching her, like he did in high school. His hands were in his pockets, and a sweet smile on his face. There was no woman like her to him, she was the perfect one.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Chandler urged his friend. "You know you want to." Ross put his head down embarrassed. "I cant' she is just so beautiful." Joey took a drink and then put his arm around his pal. "This is your chance to seize the moment. She is under the mistletoe." Then the two guys pushed their friend toward Rachel. "Go go." Ross looked back at them and then continued toward the mistletoe. Rachel smiled sweetly and then he pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a mushy kiss, but a sweet one. Not too wet and not too pushy. Rachel was shocked of how good a kisser he was. It was the perfect kiss and slowly his hands began to wander down her back. She was enjoying this kiss, but she had to remind herself that this was just her friend. "Merry Christmas Rachel." He said shyly and backed away. His face was actually red. Rachel looked up at the tiny sprig and stood pondering the kiss. Was it actually the mistletoe?

She almost wanted to yell at him. Why did it have to be Christmas that he was gone? After all, it was last Christmas eve when he proposed. For months after she had gotten off the plane, she wondered when it was going to happen. His history of quick proposals caused her to think that way. She knew it was coming. Emma had been mysteriously passed to his sister , so they could be alone. Under the lighted Christmas tree, he took out the tiny velvet box and got down on his knee and asked her to be his wife. Rachel hugged him and then put out her finger for the ring. "And I will be a hell of a lot better than your third one." She smiled. This past June was when they gotten married at the Plaza. Their honeymoon was in Barbados , and when they got back , was the letter requesting him to accompany of group of scientists to China. Brought back to the present, she looked down at the ring. Then she was brought back to the papers on her desk as well. She shook her head and walked to the radio. Maybe some music would help.

Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through

But I still have one wish to make

A special one for you

Merry Christmas , Darling

We're apart that 's true

But I can dream and in my dreams

I am Christmassing with you

A tear poured from her eye as she listened to the words of the popular Christmas song. Of course, she only wanted one person there.

The dark sky was littered with stars. The skies in New York were never this clear. Even though it was night, the mountains could still be seen from the distance. China had been as beautiful as it was the first time. Ross stared into the sky and then took a sip from his coffee mug. His hair was longer now and he had an unshaven and unkempt look from being here for months. He got some more coffee from the community pot and then sat back down to return to his thoughts. Jessica strolled over and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts." She said as she sat down on the stool next to him. He had been so deep in thought, he didn't hear her. She tapped him again.

"Oh I guess I was somewhere else." He apologized to his colleague. "I bet I can guess where." She smiled. Ross had to nod and agree. "Yep, there isn't anyplace in the world that is better than Christmas in New York." Jessica decided that she would play along. "And if you were back there, what would you be doing right about now."

Ross sighed and then he leaned back. "We would go Christmas shopping at FAO Schwartz for Emma, and my niece and nephew. My son is too old for toys. Then we would dress up Emma and take her to Macy's to see Santa. Have her picture taken and go to a nice lunch just the three of us. We would put up our Christmas tree and light the candles for Hanukkah. Then I would go to boring holiday faculty parties and Rachel's office party. I would have to get all dressed up and watch a bunch of anorexic models not eat all night long."

"Sounds like fun." Jessica giggled. Jessica then got deadly serious and began to look into his eyes. "I hope that wife of yours realizes what a treasure she has , you are the perfect man." Ross didn't know where this would lead. "You are smart, and funny, and sweet , and so damn sexy." She purred. Ross now felt the need to leave. "Don't worry Jessie, someday you will find your perfect man. Good night." Ross finished his coffee and then went into his trailer. Jessica watched him take every step. "I have already met my perfect man." She said to the retreating figure. "The trouble is, he belongs to someone else." She said sadly.

Finished with work, Rachel walked into the empty apartment. Emma was going to spend the night with Monica and Chandler and the twins. She walked over and plugged in the tree. As a little girl, she would just stand and stare at the brightly lit tree in total silence. She bent down and saw the package under the tree, then she banged her head with her hand. That package should have been on its way to China, not under that tree. She admired the wrapping job, and the tag that said to Ross from Rachel. At first, she thought it was inappropriate to send a toy to a grown man. She was sending him a robo raptor that she had seen at Gimbels. Chandler pointed out that Ross could sometimes be considered childish, so he said it was alright. Rachel then saw the ornaments on the tree. They were all silver. There was a silver star of David to honor the family's Jewish roots. Another ornament brought back a memory. It said Baby's First Christmas.

Rachel had been wearing a red silk maternity blouse and hanging ornaments on the tree. Ross was in the corner setting up the menorah. She had felt a pain, and he ran to her side. He took the ornament from her hand and made her sit down. "Mommies to be should nt exert themselves." He said sweetly. When she was relaxed, he ran excitedly to a blue Tiffany's bag. "When I was shopping the other day. I got this for the baby." Ross proudly announced. "it says Baby's First Christmas 2002." Rachel held it up and got all emotional. "That is so beautiful." Ross stated . "Nothing is too good for my girls." Then Rachel leaned over and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. With the way that things were between them, it was kind of a shock to Ross. Rachel had given him one other thing this Christmas , that was hope. It was during this period that she realized that she still had very deep feelings for him. She wanted him to be more than the father of her baby, she wanted him to be part of her life.

Monica stood by the stove as she watched Emma stirring the batter . She was filled with pride. After all , this was her niece by blood.

"It just figures. I mean our daughter loves clothes and our son loves dinosaurs." Chandler nodded.

"She is such a good little cook. Maybe she will be a great chef one day." Monica smiled.

"Don't' say that too loud. Your brother has plans for her to be the first woman on Mars to discover dinosaurs. " Giggled Chandler. "And his wife wants her to design for the Oscars."

"Don't be silly, she can be whatever she wants." Monica bridged the conversation by changing the subject. "Did you notice how low that Rachel was on Thanksgiving?" she said with concern. "Well considering that her new husband is in China , thousands of miles away, I think she wouldn't want to be dancing all the time." Chandler said smugly.

"it is up to us to help her not feel so lonely. " Monica stated. "I still remember what it was like when you were in Tulsa. Plus, I want Emma to have a great Christmas as well. This must be so hard on her as well."

"Well , I think we should have Rachel stay with us for the holidays. That way she wont' be so lonely , she will be surrounded by family, and I have a great idea, we can make a video and send it to Ross and he wont miss home so much." Monica suggested. Chandler just smiled and then put his arm around her. "That is why I love you so much. You always take care of everyone else." Monica looked at him. "If your niece wasn't' here right now. " He smiled back. "There is always later, Mrs. Bing." Monica kissed him on the cheek.


	3. The Christmas Tape

Sorry so long …till updates

"Now when I say action, Mike, start the camera." Monica had to be the director of the production . She wanted Ross to be able to feel like he was close to his family during the holidays. Mike was the willing photographer, since he was the newest member of the gang, except of course for Alex.. While she was orchestrating the production, Emma came up to her . "Auntie Monky, is this for daddy?" she asked innocently with her wide blue eyes. Monica saw a hair out of place and immediately brought it to her attention. "Yes sweetie, it 's to show how we all miss him and how much we all love him." Emma grinned. "Ya, I miss the funny voices when he reads me a story." Rachel had to smile as she would often hear the high pitched squeals from the bedroom and then realize it wasn't Emma, but Ross. Then she would laugh and say to herself. "What a girl." Then she would remember exactly what this so called "girl" could do to her. His tender touch and deep voice that he used when he made love to her.

Monica then went to her own kids who were smartly attired in red sweaters with a large single snowflake print on the front. Erica was wearing a black velvet skirt and black shiny shoes. Jack was wearing the same except for the black pants. She took such great pride in her children and loved to show them off. The holiday portraits of the Bing family took a prominent place in many homes, including her own mother's which for so long should have been nicknamed the Ross Geller museum. Finally Monica 's mother was proud of her.

"And Chandler. You are the emcee." She leaned over and kissed her handsome husband. The years had started to show, but he hadn't lost any of his charm or looks. He still had the boyish grin and the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. Returning to business, she turned to Mike and yelled. "Let's get this thing rolling! Action!" Mike meekly obeyed as Chandler got in place in front of the camera.

He turned to the camera and smirked. "Hey Buddy. We knew that you would be missing everyone , so we made this tape . We all wanted to make this tape to wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah in our own special way." Chandler's sincerity ended with that comment. "I myself wanted to tell a joke , but from past experience, I know that you would steal it, tell it to the other dino geeks and then say it was yours." Monica immediately pushed him to the side. "That Chandler." She laughed at the camera. Then she gave him a look out of the side of her eye which basically said. "None for you tonight." Chandler lowered his head and moved away. Monica resumed her happy demeanor and smiled as she told Ross how proud they all were of him and as they read each and every new article and saw every interview as the media continued to cover this major scientific find. Not since Joey's success , had one of the gang become so famous.

Little Jack and Erica held toothless grins as they greeted their uncle. Jack then got really excited. It was expected that he would inherit his father's characteristics, instead he took an early interest in paleontology and his Uncle Ross was his hero. "I think it is really cool that you are looking for dinosaurs because they rule." Jack grinned and put his thumbs up as he had seen his uncle do so many times. Chandler then returned to the camera. "Oh and by the way , Geller, if it takes forever , I will get you for this." Monica pushed him away again and then Erica said her little piece. "And we want to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy Harmonica. And when you come home, you should bring us lots of presents." She said sweetly. Erica, on the other hand loved presents and clothes and shopping. It turned out that the Bing siblings had both taken the characteristics of their blood aunt and uncle. Monica couldn't' help but giggle at young "Rachel."

Mike watched now as his wife prepared for her camera time. Sophie was asleep in her carrier , so Phoebe picked up her trusty guitar and strummed it lovingly. "Let's do this puppy!" she screamed as she broke the silent mood. Luckily Sophie was in another room and didn't hear it.

"Hello Doctor Dinosaur," she said earnestly. "I just wanted to say Happy Holidays and sing a song I wrote especially for you." She then started to sing.

OH ITS CHRISTMAS TIME AGAIN, THIS TIME OF THE YEAR

AND WE ALL MISS YOU HERE

ESPECIALLY YOUR WIFE WHO MISSES YOU THE MOST

AND WHEN YOU COME HOME

WE WONT SEE EITHER OF YOU FOR DAYS

Rachel turned red and then squealed. "Phoebe!" Phoebe stood her ground. "Oh come on, you know that when he gets off of the plane all you two are going to want to do is have sex ." Monica 's face then got red. "Phoebe, ewww!" Monica then returned to the camera and addressed the fake viewer. "That was a Phoebe original alright!' she tried to save her creation . She had the hope that her next surprise for her brother would make up for it.

"And now here is someone I know you cant wait to see." Monica teased. Emma crossed to the camera holding her stuffed Hugsy, that Joey finally gave up when he now had Alex to sleep with. "Hi Daddy, I know you are having fun with your dinos and bones and stuff, but me and Mommy miss you so much. There is a movie I went to see with Aunt Monky and Unky Chandy and Erica and Jack about a bunch of animals who leave the zoo and then go to Africa. It is so funny and Melman is so silly , he reminds me of you. I cant wait for you to see it with me when you come home. " Rachel clasped her hands to her mouth as a tear ran down her face. Emma may have had her looks, but she was very intelligent for her age and very articulate. Ross held in his heart the hope that she would turn out to love science and be like he was. "Daddy , I hope Santa brings you everything you want because you are the greatest Daddy in the world. " Rachel couldn't handle it anymore and ran to escape in the guest bedroom. Monica knew she needed to talk , so she followed her.

"Go away!" Rachel cursed as she laid face down on the bed. Monica if anything was stubborn, a true Geller trait. She would never leave her best friend and sister in law. "I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong." She commanded. Rachel knew not to fight any Geller so she sighed and then looked soulfully at Monica. "Well it is like this, I hate being separated from the man I love and I would do anything to see him right now." Monica nodded and agreed. "I know , I remember when Chandler had to be in Tulsa for work, its hard." Rachel then angrily turned to her and her and took her hands and spread them apart. "New York, Tulsa." She said. Then she moved them about a foot apart and wider. "New York, China." She bellowed. Monica then realized that this was a whole lot different. She also began to hatch a plan.

Before the tape was to be transmitted over the internet, Rachel had been given the promise that she could give her own personal greeting to her husband. Ben, Jack , and Judy had sent their wishes , and now Ross could spend some time with the one who he truly was missing. Rachel had an idea and put on a black silk teddy and a thong. Candles had also been lit and the mood had been set.

"Hello Dr Geller," she purred. "I know that you have been lonely so I decided to remind you that when you get home ,of what awaits you." Rachel tried the fake seduction, but instead she looked teary eyed at the camera. "Oh hell Ross, I tried to be this seductress but right now , all I want to do is have you hold me and stroke my hair and call me Rach. I want to have you lay next to me and have our little angel jump on the bed and want her pancakes in the morning. I want to come home from work and see you slumped over the Playstation playing Jurassic Park like you were still in college. I had so many other plans for this Christmas and then you left. I see our first Christmas tree and the ornaments and wish that you were standing next to me . I light the candles of Hanukkah and wish I could hear your voice saying the ancient prayers. I am not saying that what you are doing is not important because it is , and I always knew that someday you would be famous, I tell people that I am married to the famous paleontologist , Dr Ross Geller. " Rachel smiled when she said his name. "I just wish that you were here with me. Hurry home and I love you with all my heart. Merry Christmas Darling." Rachel tearfully said to the camera and blew it a kiss. She then got off of the bed and turned off the switch.

Monica was a witness to the whole thing. She knew exactly what to get Rachel for Christmas. And there would be no exchanging it. She would send her and Emma off to China. It would also be the best Christmas and Hanukkah present that her brother ever got.


	4. The Plot Thickens

You would have never guessed that a group of esteemed scientists were capable of letting their hair down. Now it was the holidays and there was food and alcohol, the famous paleontologists could put their discoveries on hold, it was time to celebrate.

After a viewing of Jurassic Park, Ross had agreed to let the others see his "home movie" via the Internet. Jessica had told him earlier that she had a special surprise for him. He looked forward to it, unaware that she ulterior motives. She was tired of him carrying this torch for a woman, even if it was his wife , besides there was nothing that said he couldn't be with her until he returned to New York.

"Now this is my family and the video was made by my sister, Monica." Ross straightened up to pay attention to the video. The computer monitor was filled with images. Ross saw his dear friends and family as they waved . A tear came to his eye as he realized that the dearest people in the world to him were now separated by thousands of miles. The other scientists also were misty from these images of home.

"Tell it to the other dino geeks and say it was yours." Ross looked at the others with a guilty look. "Bones, does this mean any of your jokes were original?" Ross laughed and then silently cursed the computer screen . "I will get you for that comment , Bing," He felt a sense of pride when Monica said that they read all the magazine articles about the expedition and saw the interviews and told her how proud they were of him.

"That is my nephew . I am his hero. He is going to be a future paleontologist." Ross said as he saw Jack and Erica. "And my niece is just like my wife is."

As Phoebe sang her song, Ross's face started to get red. He had always been very private when it came to the bedroom. Then to hear her singing and then announcing what Rachel and his plans would include when he returned, made him cringe.

As Emma told of how much she missed her Daddy. Ross could only smile and tearfully say. "That's my angel. She is absolutely a beauty , just like her mommy." Ross now was feeling sad as he realized that he was missing his little girl growing up . Her blue eyes stared back at him as they mirrored the love she had for an absent daddy. All he wanted to do at that moment was pick up this little doll baby, and hold her in his arms. He mouthed the words. "Daddy loves his Emma wemma and then he wiped his eyes with a handkerchief.

Caught up in the moment, he missed the next image to come on to the monitor screen. A group of howls and woof whistles confirmed what the other scientists were looking at.

"Alright! The kiddie portion is over ! Time for the good stuff!"

"Who is that babe? Yow , I would like to get caught in a glacier with her?"

Ross wiped his eyes and then turned his head. His mouth dropped when he realized that Rachel was on screen clad in a teddy and a thong. Now these other losers were howling at what was obviously supposed to be a private screening for just him.

"Okay show 's over! That is my wife , gentleman!" Ross exclaimed as he shut off the computer. After a chorus of darn its and aws, the other paleontologists left the office. One of them even commented. "Hey if that was waiting for me at home, I would miss it too." Ross herded them out of the door and they all left , except for Jessica who was grinning.

"I never realized how beautiful she was , if I liked girls, I would do her too." She giggled. Ross rolled his eyes. "Oh I am sorry Bones, I forgot about what happened with your first wife. That was very insensitive of me." She said embarrassed.

"You said you had a surprise for me?" Ross asked curiously. "I do like surprises.' He giggled like a little boy.

Jessica took out the large wicker basket that she had expressed from New York. She opened it up and spread out the white cloth with the embroidered Star of David on it. Then she pulled out the jars and cans.

"You did all this?" Ross said surprised.

"Well , I know it is also Hanukkah and you had mentioned about celebrating and missing it. So I went on line and found this incredible Jewish site where you could order Kosher wine and goodies and bread for the holidays. It got here pretty fast." Jessica said as she opened the wine and took a swig. She puckered her lips in an odd way as she tasted the kosher wine. Ross had to laugh at that.

"Wait right here, I will go get my menorah." Jessica felt bad for a moment, she was using a religious holiday to seduce a man. This wasn't the first time though, she had also done it in college to one of her own professors. She took out her small mirror and puckered at the sight in the mirror.

Ross laid the menorah on the cloth and then lit the candles. She was mesmerized by the deep and rich quality as he intonated the ancient prayer. He had such a clear and distinct way of pronouncing things, almost like he should have been an actor or an announcer. The two of them began to eat and drink the wine from mugs. Before too long, Ross was now beginning to feel the affects of the wine.

"And he actually put on every stitch of Chandler's clothing. Then Joey announced that he wasn't wearing any underwear and began to do lunges. " he giggled. Jessica knew that the moment had arrived. She leaned over boldly and then began to kiss her colleague. Ross pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked curiously. "Jessie?" he looked at her.

Jessica was tired of playing games. She pulled him to her lips and then she said in a deep seductive voice. "Don't fight it ! We are thousands of miles from anywhere and here we are two desirable people and it is the holidays. Let's just stop this and enjoy each other." She then pulled him to her full lips.

"I'm married!" Ross exclaimed.

"So , she is thousands of miles away. She will never have to know." Jessica said seductively. Continuing the kiss, she pulled his bearded face to hers. It actually turned her on to feel the brush of facial hair burning into her soft skin. She had every intention to enjoy this kiss and the length of it. His lips felt so soft until they were abruptly pulled away from her.

"Jessica, a long time ago I cheated on Rachel. I used a childish excuse and tried to justify it by telling people that we were on a break and that made it all right. That mistake kept us apart for seven years. " Ross lowered his head in shame. "I made a promise that when we finally did get back together. There would be no more being stupid and that we would be together till death parted us. I promised to be faithful to her and I could never ever hurt her as much as I did when I slept with this other woman." Jessica looked at him still trying to make sense of this all. "You are a smart woman and too good to be like this. " he said earnestly. "If there was a chance, Jess, don't you think we would have slept together by now?" His words seemed to echo in her head. "You are smart and no other woman knows more about dinosaurs and fossils then you. And I have dated some smart paleontologists. " He took her chin in his hands. "He will come along." He smiled to her. "I really do appreciate this. I will see you in the morning." Ross then got up and went to his trailer again.

He turned on his lap top and then took it to the place where Rachel was on the bed. He stretched his arms and then he grinned like a little fraternity boy. The bulge in his pants was noticeable as he saw this beautiful woman who was gorgeous and sexy enough to be in Playboy , and to know that she was all his.

Suddenly the mood was broken as Rachel began her confession. He put his hand on the screen as she continued to tell him how she missed him. He now could feel the miles melt between them. Tears filled his eyes as he continued to look at his beautiful wife lament about how she missed his hands on her and the way he made love to her. As she intoned the greeting , he looked at her with all the love he could have for anyone and said softly. "Merry Christmas Darling."

Jessica could have kicked herself for what she tried. She had gone to Ross's trailer to apologize and found him hypnotized by the image on the computer. He was a man in love and nothing was going to change that. She went back to her own trailer and took out her trusty laptop. She remembered an email on the tape that he was watching. She pushed it into the computer…

DEAR MONICA,

She started to type and explain that she wanted her friend to be happy and she could see how much he missed his wife and daughter. With Monica's help, she could make Ross's Christmas one he would never forget. She knew that whoever this Monica person was , she could help reunite these two newlyweds for the holidays.

NOTE:: This is possibly the last update before Christmas ….so on that happy note Friends fans… Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah and here is some special wishes to some special ones

To stessa… I love you sweetie and your stories are awesome

To oliver… sometimes I may disagree with you , but it is nice to know that some people remain loyal. I promise to read some more of your stories even though they include Emily ick!

To Tina, Feliz Navidad! And Feliz Ano Nuevo.. count on more stories in the new year… and hopefully more from you..

To my friends buds at Everlasting Love and Versatility… thanks for the comments especially my co conspirator Barb P and fellow Lobster lover…

To the six wonderful actors if they ever see these sites… I thank you for igniting something that I thought had died.. things will get better and I admire you so much Jen… congrats on the Golden Globe… Matty we love you… GOOD LUCK and we will be watching Dirt Court….and the others a happy holidays

And Jen… merry Christmas Sis … I wish I could say that our little dilemma could be fixed , but I am working on it and wish you would too…hopefully coffee soon? I appreciate your friends hip and support..


	5. Here Comes Chandler Claus

Twas the week before Christmas and it was busy at the Bings. Monica had her little helper and she was fascinated with watching her aunt cook and bake , everything with just the right amount of love. Of course, this also meant her special candy. Monica had managed to set aside two special batches, one for her brother in China and one for Joey.

Despite objection from his wife, Chandler and the kids decorated the tree. Each ornament represented a person or an event in the gang's life. Each birth and each marriage was included. There was music notes and masks of comedy and tragedy, a small replica of Big Ben and the Eiffel Tower, little pumps , food, and of course a tiny dinosaur. Chandler put Erica in his arms and lifted her to put the star at the top of the tree. It had been left up to Monica this year to educate the children about Hanukkah. She told them the story of how the lights of the temple were lit and stayed lit for all eight nights. As male head of the household by Jewish tradition, Ben had the honor of lighting the menorah. Rachel had continued to busy herself with holiday plans , even bringing her step son Ben to the fancy holiday party. Ben was now a handsome blonde haired young man who Rachel was proud to have as her date.

Monica played Santa and corresponded daily with Jessica. The two were becoming fast friends as the planned the Christmas surprise. Jessica told Monica that she would watch and entertain Emma so her parents could have alone time. She had also reserved a suite and arranged a romantic dinner for them for New Years Eve in Beijing. Monica took care of the NY plans, while Jessica handled the plans in China. She also knew the size of the scientists' home away from home, and knew that Ross' wouldn't' be big enough for both daughter and wife. She would put a little cot in hers , then Emma could sleep there.

The contributions rolled in. Phoebe and Mike, Joey and Alex , Leonard Greene even contributed so his granddaughter could visit her father for the holidays. Chandler was pleasantly surprised by this.

"He loves his daughter." Commented Monica

"Yeah, but he hates Ross." Chandler answered glibly.

Monica ran her manicured fingernails across the dimple in his chin. "Not everyone can be like your mother." She giggled. Chandler pulled away at that comment. "Don't ever mention that again." He said as he made a gurlgling noise and made a sour face.

Monica tried to be happy as the final contribution was made to the "Send Rachel to China fund." Her and Emma could have a trip to remember. However, once again , Judy made her own daughter feel inferior.

"We are so proud of our son and all the wonderful things he's done. We always knew he was going to be a success.' She crowed. Monica once again felt like she did when she was a teenager and Chandler could sense this. He stood up to defend his wife.

"Just because Monica isn't world famous or has a PHD , doesn't mean she isn't any less special than Ross. She is a great wife and mother and she has managed to accomplish something that your great son couldn't , stay married to one person." Judy stood and stared at her son in law. Then she smiled at him and brought him to her arms for a hug.

"You are absolutely right , Chandler. We have been terrible to Monica ." She asked Monica to come to her and then gave her a huge smile. "We are proud of you. You have grown so much from an insecure teen to the confident and successful woman that you are today. We are proud of both our children." She said with a kiss on her head. Monica went to her husband and through her arms around him and looked into his blue eyes. "Could I BE in love with you more?  
" she cooed. His smile told the same to her.

Jessica had confirmed the details to Monica . It brought a smile to her face to do this for her dear friend. She actually couldn't wait for them to come. She was looking forward to spending some time with Emma and she also couldn't wait to see the woman who had captured Dr. Ross Eustace Geller's heart.

"Been spending a lot of time online lately. Internet lover?" Jessica's concentration had been broken by Ross and his joke. She closed the lid on the laptop. "Nope ebay." She lied. "I am starving. Let's go get food." She left the computer and her and Ross went to get something at a local place down the road.

All the presents were now wrapped and carefully placed under the tree. Monica knelt to put the final one down and she was surprised to hear a deep voice saying "Ho ! Ho! Ho!" She got up and then stared at the beaded gentleman before her.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" the Jolly elf asked. She grinned and then ran her fingers through the white beard. She was dressed a red teddy under her red silk robe. "Yes and now I will be even better." She through her arms around his neck and then her and Santa began to make out. Little did they know that there was an audience close by,

"Let's see what Santa left." Whispered Jack as his co conspirators Erica, his cousin Emma, and Uncle Joey peeked from the banister at the top of the stairs. In the dark downstairs , two figures could be seen. One was very familiar and then when he looked, Joey could see that the other was very naked. A smile came to his face when he realized the identity of the one.

"Monica!" he yelled. Monica grabbed the teddy and red robe and thre w them on as Santa stood looking embarrassed. Joey couldn't stop grinning as he watched her dress . "Joey!" she yelled.

"Mommy what were you doing to Santa?" Erica asked innocently. Emma answered in a guilty way. "I don' t know , but I have saw my mommy and daddy play that too." Monica ran from the site , leaving Chandler Claus to face the toddlers. The embarrassing moment was broken when Rachel came from the guest room with a NYU Faculty sweatshirt that hung to her knees. She turned to the gathering and glibly said. "All we need now is the Holiday Armadillo and Superman." She then turned melancholy. "It is now Christmas morning there, Ross just wished me a Merry Christmas." She then turned to enter her room and slammed the door. Monica knew this was the perfect thing and she couldn't wait for her to open the gift.

Rachel laid in the bed and turned to the nightstand and looked forlornly at the framed picture of Ross in a frame. At the same time in China, Ross held the glass of wine and then turned on the cd…

"All I want for Christmas is you." Mariah Carey sang as he looked at the picture of Rachel. He wished with all his heart that night that the next morning he would be staring into her eyes , little did he know that his Christmas wish was about to come true.

Merry belated Christmas friends fans… and sis I hope you enjoyed the Mondler moments….a special Christmas gift to Mondler fans as we get ready for the premiere of Dirt and the return of Studio 60…..

Next chapter …..Rachel's Christmas Surprise…..


	6. Rachel's Christmas Surprise

Christmas morning had arrived and Joey led all the kids down the stairs. Ben had earlier claimed that he was too old for all of this nonsense, yet he was anxious to see what he had gotten for Christmas. As Alex saw her husband with his younger nieces and nephews, she put her hand to her stomach and silently smiled. Soon he would get the best present of all. It would be a happy Christmas for the Tribbianis…

She tried to be happy for Emma, but this was not going to be Rachel's best Christmas. All night long, she had tossed and turned and stared at the ceiling. She wrapped her robe around her , then she stumbled to the mirror in the guest room. Rachel almost screamed when she saw the dark circles under her eyes. She took a deep breath and made her way down the stairs with a painted on smile.

"It's gonna be alright." Monica said as she put her arm around her sister in law. She could almost burst when she looked at her, knowing that Rachel would be smiling when she saw her present. "I 'll try." Whined Rachel as the two descended the stairs.

Monica had instructed Chandler that she wanted him to tape Christmas morning for Ross , so he could feel like he was there. Rachel would be carrying the tape with her when she arrived. Monica also wanted to record it so in years to come, the Gellers would have a permanent record of their first Christmas and how they almost didn't spend it to gether.

Rachel helped Monica get together a tray of cookies and coffee as the kids couldn't wait to open their gifts. As each package was unwrapped, each recipient proudly held it and showed their gratitude to the giver.

"A Baywatch box set! Thanks hon." Chandler smiled. "Well maybe now you will get off my back when I want to watch Studio 60 with that cute Matthew Perry." Monica said back with a kiss. She also knew she would be the one to benefit when he was done watching.

"An ipod!" Thanks Mom. Ben said as he gave his stepmother a kiss. Mom was a term he used since he had become closer to her when his father went away. Rachel had known him since birth, but somehow she always knew that one day she would be one of the three women he called Mom.

Emma held up her baking set. Erica strutted around with her new little designer purse and Jack couldn't wait to play with his battery operated robo raptor. Chandler just laughed and then shook his head as his son showed his excitement for his new toy. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he emulated his uncle. After all, Ross was an okay guy. He must be or he would have never stayed friends with him this long . And Ross had introduced him to the best woman in the world… Monica.

Joey unwrapped his box set and then Alex took it down and sat it on a stool. "I have a present for you." She smiled and then grinned. Joey was always ready for another surprise. She took his hand and then she looked into his child like eyes. His hair was now starting to thin a little bit on top, so he no longer had the bangs that covered his eyes.

"Joey, we 're gonna have a baby. You are going to be a Daddy." Joey looked down at her now flat stomach and then he looked back up into her eyes. He smiled and then he leaped up and hugged her tightly. "Did ya hear that? I am gonna be a Daddy." He screamed and went to hug his friends. Rachel and Monica hugged Alex as well.

"It looks like you are growing up, Joe." Chandler said with misty eyes. He was so happy for his friend because for so many years, he shied away from commitment. Now he had found the woman of his dreams and was going to start his own family.

Monica looked over at Rachel as she retreated back to her own corner. Joey and Alex were so happy and it was just one more reminder that she was alone. Monica had promised Phoebe that she would not give her the tickets until they arrived.

"Happy Santa Day!" Cried Phoebe as her and Mike entered the door. Mike was pushing Sophie and Phoebe had a bag filled with presents. She unloaded them as the kids began to sort through the bag for tags with their names on them.

"Did you do it yet?" Phoebe inquired to Monica. "Nope just like you said." Monica answered. Phoebe pulled out a Victoria Secret bag and giggled. "Good , cause this is what I got for Rachel. Ross can thank me later." Monica took the bag from her and grimaced as she examined the lingerie. "When are people going to realize that I don't want to know what my brother does in the bedroom?" she said loudly.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Joey announced as he hugged Mike and Phoebe. Phoebe got excited and ran to hug Alex as well. "Yay this is going to be a Christmas to remember." She yelled. Rachel wiped her eyes and started for the stairs. "I cant do this." She whispered as she started to climb. Chandler took the package with the heart shapes on the paper and announced. "Well it looks like that there is a package here with your name on it and Emma's." Rachel took it and saw the tag on it.

TO RACHEL AND EMMA from the Holiday Armadillo…. That brought a smile to her face as she looked over at Chandler. Chandler returned it with one of his grins. She had gotten the joke.

"Mommy, who is the Holiday Armadillo?" Emma asked with wide eyed wonder . Rachel just ran her hands through her blondish hair and smiled . "You are going to have to ask Daddy about it when he gets home. It is for you too, why don't you open it?" Rachel suggested . She knew that Emma would get a bigger charge out of it then her opening it. Emma ripped off the paper and then she tore open the box. "Oh look Mommy, it s a dinosaur." Emma took her new friend from the box and immediately hugged him. "I will call him Melman." Rachel knew that Emma had fallen in love with the giraffe from the movie Madagascar. For some odd reason, she said he reminded her of her Daddy. Rachel wondered why she had been given a dinosaur.

"I know they say when someone gets married, they start to take on their spouses characteristics…but does this mean that you sent the Prada blouse I wanted to China by mistake?" Rachel wondered. "Look deeper." Commanded Chandler. Rachel 's hands came across the envelope and then she opened it. Her eyes became wide and she started yelling. "Oh my God , you guys! Emma ! we're going to see Daddy!" She drew everyone into a group hug as they all shared in her happiness. Phoebe handed her the bag and grinned evilly at her. "This should warm things up quite a bit." Rachel winked at Phoebe. Monica just shook her head and laughed.

The next day, Rachel had gotten their papers in order, taken her and Emma to the doctors for shots and packed in haste. She wanted to make sure that she had everything for the trip , including presents from everyone for Ross. Emma couldn't wait for the trip. She loved to fly when she got to see Aunt Alex and Uncle Joey. Rachel explained to her that this would be a long flight and that she would be very sleepy and how she would have to stay in her seat. Monica and Chandler drove the two of them to the airport so they could catch their flight. Jack and Erica were visiting with their Grandpa Bing who was in town for his yearly Christmas Cabaret. He would wear a red sequined gown and croon "Santa Baby."

"Give my brother a hug for me." Monica said as she hugged Rachel as they headed for the plane. Emma had to run back to give her aunt and uncle a kiss as well. Monica stood with Chandler with his arm around her as they watched the two of them walk away.

Jessica had sent Ross into the field today to dust off some of their findings . He had a sad and melancholy look as he threw himself into his work. Jessica knew she had to take off soon to get Rachel , since it would be a long drive to the airport. "I have to do some research in Beijing , so I will gone all day." She announced. Jessica watched as Ross dusted the bone. She couldn't wait to see his face when Rachel and Emma got there.

Emma had gotten her hamburger and fallen asleep. Rachel decided she would get some sleep as well. Emma's head was resting on her mother's shoulder. Rachel put her arm around her. The two of them looked like two angels, sleeping , contented and peaceful..

Happy New Year friends fans…busy with moving and a new job.. so I have made a resolution that I would finish a story and then move on.. this will be the first one…the next one will be one of my unfinished Valentine ones and also Chandler vs the Mob…also on Feb 1.. I get to usher at the one and only Lookinglass Theatre right in Chicago…congrats to Matty on his SAG nomination for Ron Clark and also hope every one enjoys Dirt ….

Next Chapter… Hello Dr Geller… lots and lots of Lobster lovin….


	7. Hello Dr Geller

Jessica Hayes was a very learned woman. She had gotten her BS in Geology from Stanford, continuing for her Master's and Doctorate at UCLA in Paleontology. She also was an attractive one and knew it from her many boyfriends and romances. Usually she would combine work and pleasure when it came to love, nothing turned her on more than a man with a brain. Several professors could vouch for that. Jessie stared in the mirror and looked at her wrinkled and dusty clothes. No this just would not do.

She went through her suitcase and pulled out a Liz Claybourne sweater and skirt. She wasn't in a competition with this woman was she? After all, didn't she write these brilliant papers on the origins of man that got her critical acclaim and a book contract? No, she only felt threatened by her because she had something that Jessica never would have and that was Ross Geller's heart. She examined her red wavy hair and figure. It would do , as she grabbed her bag and headed for the jeep.

"Now I don't want you to run off Emma, we are in a big airport in a strange country and no one speaks English like us." Rachel commanded as she led them off the gateway toward customs. Emma saw all the people and was anxious to run off and explore. That was all she needed. Picking through her Ralph Lauren bag, she found the passports and inoculation papers.

"Here we are." She said as the attendant looked at her. Rachel then remembered she was in China. Darn , she wished she would have learned some Chinese. "Papers, American?" she said with a loud voice to the oriental girl.

"Actually I am from Joliet," the attendant said with a smile. She stamped them and then smiled at Emma. "My you are pretty girl." She said as she knelt down. Emma smiled back at her. "We are here to visit my daddy. He is looking for dinosaurs." The woman was puzzled by this. "Actually my husband is here with the expedition of scientists who found the new species of dinosaur." Rachel felt she had to explain.

"Enjoy your visit." The lady said as Rachel and Emma continued through the doors.

Jessica stood and looked at her watch. How much stuff could she have Ross involved in so he would not wonder what was going on. Now she was waiting for Rachel and Emma. She knew she would recognize her in a minute, the fashionable Rachel Green Geller. She couldn't wait to meet Emma. She imagined her to be this sweet little girl and definitely smart.

Rachel was still struggling to hold on to Emma. Jessie saw the two of them and just as she thought, Rachel had on a smart mini skirt and dark top with brown boots.

"Emma, I am not going to tell you again. Do you want me to tell Daddy you were a bad girl on the trip?" Emma put her head down as Rachel chastised her. No, she did not want that. "No,mommy." Sighed the young toddler. Jessie hurried over and waved her hand. "Are you Rachel and Emma?" she asked. Rachel eyed the fashionable paleontologist. This woman was the one who was with her own husband on this dug and she didn't expect her to have any style , not like this.

"You must be Jessie." Rachel smiled. "I am sorry I am such a mess. Long flight." She apologized. "I am so glad to meet you. Monica told me that you would be meeting us." The two women exchanged handshakes.

"I am so excited about this and Bones doesn't suspect a thing." Jessie giggled like a school girl. Rachel stopped in her tracks. "Bones?" Jessie knew she had to explain. "Well over here we work pretty close, and we all have nicknames for each other. We call him Bones because he is so tall and he has been on these digs before." Rachel gave her an odd look. Close, what did that mean? She knew Ross couldn't refuse a smart woman because of Julie and Charlie, they were both smart paleontologists who were also gorgeous.

Jessie then knelt down to talk to Emma. "And you have to be Emma." She said with a smile. "You're pretty." Emma grinned. "Just like my mommy." Jessie chose to ignore that comment. "You are going to stay with me and we are going to have lots of fun. I have a little bed set up in my trailer. " Emma clapped her hands with her dinosaur Melman in them.

"I thought we would be staying with Ross." Rachel stated. "The three of us , a family?"

"Well the trailers are very small, and Ross' would only accommodate two people. I thought that you two would enjoy the privacy if Emma stayed with me. More alone time." Rachel now knew this woman was no threat at all. She wanted her to be with Ross and had no desire to take him from her. "Shall we go?" Jessie said as the two women followed her. Rachel pulled the bags and Jessie pulled the other.

Emma pulled her own little Dora suitcase.

Ross looked up into the bright midday sun. The sunglasses were shielding his eyes as he brushed the fossils he found in the river bed. He took his arm and brushed his forehead from the sweat. Even though he was wearing a t shirt and jeans, he was still perspiring. His t shirt declared his loyalty to his hometown, it was a Knicks shirt. The ball cap was because his hair was messy and unkempt. None of the scientists really cared about their looks. They were there to do a job. Jessie had left quite a while ago and he wondered when she would return with the jeep. He wanted to run to town to buy some things. Maybe she would even come with him. She was a good friend and understood despite their little incident.

Rachel and Jessie talked all the way to the site. Jessie got out and looked around. "Nope , no sign of Bones." She said . Rachel went to the trailer and Emma followed as well. Rachel opened her case and began to make her self presentable. Emma would stay just long enough to see her father and then she would be with Jessie. Rachel also unpacked the presents and put them around the threadbare tree on the table. She took out the cookies and candy and put them on a paper plate. The trailer seemed so impersonal, yet she could see the small touches that he had made in an effort to make it more homey. There was a small pennant that said NYU and the pictures of the gang and one picture that she had forgotten. It was one of her as she was staring into space just mesmerized by something. There were pictures of Ben and Emma as well.

Jessie changed from her traveling clothes, back to her tank top and jeans . She didn't want Ross to get suspicious. He was leaning over the river bed and then she appeared as if from nowhere.

"Oh scared me there." He laughed. "Found some more specimens." Jessie looked down and tried her best to hold it in. "Well, I guess you should take a break then. You have been working hard." She said.

Ross got up and looked at her. "Tell you what. You go put on a nice outfit and we will go in town and have dinner. I will go back and take a shower and then we will go." He said.

"That sounds great." Jessie smiled. "Why don't you go back to your trailer and get ready." Ross leaned on his hands to pull himself up and then began the walk to his trailer. He opened the door and then his mouth dropped wide open.

"Hello there Dr. Geller." Rachel purred. Ross just stood and then he removed his sunglasses. He wanted to make sure he wasn't imagining this. He had a glazed look on his face as he saw his wife arranging the presents and his daughter playing on the floor with her new friend.

"Rrrrach, I can't believe its you." He said as he outstretched his arms and ran to embrace her. She looked up to see that it wasn't the same man she said good bye to months ago. The only thing she could recognize was those intense brown eyes and the gold and diamond band that was on his finger. His hair was longer and mussed up and his chin was now covered with a beard. He pushed his lips to hers and then began to kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

"Hi Daddy." A little voice echoed from the floor. The bearded professor ceased his kiss and then smiled down at the little girl on the floor. He scooped her up into his muscular arms and then he gave her a bear hug . Emma giggled with joy as she realized that this was her daddy and had forgotten how wonderful he felt.

"Oh Emma, I missed you so much." Ross said with emotion. "I missed both of my girls."

"We brought Christmas to you." Rachel announced. "With a little help." Jessica said as she peeked into the trailer entrance."Merry Christmas Bones." She said as she hugged him.

"You did this?" Ross asked Jessica. Jessica shyly answered. "Well me and your sister , that is." Ross knew that he would be giving Monica a giant thank you when he returned to the States. He couldn't have asked for a better surprise. "I am going to leave so this family can be alone. Emma I will see you later , sweetie." Jessie said to her. Ross looked puzzled. Jessie whispered in his ear. "So you and Rachel can spend some alone time." Ross grinned at that . Emma waved bye .

"So you came all this way so we could spend some time together." Ross said to Rachel as he held her in his arms. "I think that my holiday is going to be the best ever now." Rachel broke from the hug. "We have cookies and candy that Monica made for you." She held out the plate. "And presents too." Emma chimed in. Ross looked at the pile of gifts under the makeshift tree. He made his way over and started to shake the wrapped packages. "You're terrible." Giggled Rachel. "Just like a big kid." Ross picked up the biggest package and then tore off the paper. "Oh boy! A Robo Raptor!" he exclaimed as he took the large robot dinosaur from the box. He put him on the floor and then started to work the remote. "Thanks hon." Ross said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek. He then put it aside and unwrapped the other presents. There was a new sweater, some shirts , and a special surprise from Joey, a promise for tickets to the premiere of Die Hard 4 when it came out when he came home.

"Phoebe gave me some gifts for you too. But you have to wait for those." Rachel teased. "I don't think we should unwrap them until Emma goes to bed. "

Ross , Rachel and Emma sat and talked for hours until Emma fell asleep still clutching Melman. Ross took her in his arms and him and Rachel went to Jessie's trailer. She had her pajamas on and was doing a crossword puzzle. Ross quietly pushed open the door. "She is down for the count, so I thought I would tuck her in." he said whispering. "Night , night sweetie." He said as he leaned down to kiss her after placing her in the makeshift bed. Rachel beamed at the site , still having a grasp realizing that she was really next to her husband again. Rachel kissed Emma as well. The toddler had a sweet smile on her face as she hugged her new friend.

"Now what about that surprise?" Ross grinned like a naughty college boy. He knew what was next….


End file.
